User blog:Junkodefiant/Titanfall Fanfiction: The APEX Genesis Chapter 8
Chapter 8: Plague in Hong Kong Sharan and Kronos stared down the six Titans in front of them. The Tone, Scorch, Legion, Ion, Northstar and Ronin Titans were slowly barreling towards them. Kronos engaged with the Ronin first, ripped the sword from it and impaled it through the cockpit only to yank it out cleanly. “These Titans are unmanned,” Sharan shouted on her comms. Omar jumped onto Kronos’s back and the O.S. recognized him. Blacksight did the same. “Sharan,” Omar said on the comms, “We need to take the fight away from the civilians, lead the Titans into the city.” “Yes sir,” she said, “Did you hear that Kronos?” “Understood,” Kronos said, “Expanding mission parameters.” Kronos ran towards the opposite side of the Gala while the other Titans fired after them. Kronos broke into a sprint and crashed straight through the wall and into the open streets where a heavy downpour was soaking the streets. Outside the Gala, police forces were busy fighting their own Titans instead of the rogue machines chasing after Kronos. “The whole city is going in the shitter,” Omar shouted on comms, “The Gala Titans are after us, the Hong Kong police are fighting a war against their own hardware and the only possibly working Specter is Blacksight here so what the shit is going one?” Sharan wanted to know as well as they put some distance between the Titans from the Gala while they made their way into the empty streets of Hong Kong. They stopped for a minute while Omar jumped down. “We need to come up with a plan to deal with those Titans,” Omar said, “Sharan, when you fought them and killed that Ronin you said that it was unmanned, correct?” Sharan saw what Omar was getting at, “Yes but it wouldn’t do any good if we overrode the O.S. of one of those Titans, you haven’t had any training or practice with any of these Titans.” Omar was silent but smiled a few minutes later to say, “I have a little. With Blacksight’s help.” Blacksight blinked twice and said, “This unit may have violated IMC protocols to help Pilot Sergeant Eskanzano train in the uses of the Legion.” Sharan laughed after hearing that piece of good news, but their jubilation was cut short when three Stryders were heading their way. These Stryders bore the colors and symbols of the Hong Kong city police. Omar recognized the Titans immediately and saw they’re friend and foe recognition software saw them as enemies. “Incoming Lawmen,” Omar shouted, “They’ve been hacked! Watch out for their-” Before he could warn Sharan, all three of the Lawmen launched some kind of cable binding Kronos’ arms and body. Blacksight threw a Sidewinder and a few clips to Omar and they started shooting the Lawmen. The micro rockets fired punched through the armor of one of the Lawmen while the other two were still binding Kronos’ arms. “Armor Integrity falling,” Kronos said, “waiting for Pilot decision.” Sharan could hear some of Kronos’s armor coming undone but then she got an idea. “What if we used their cables against them,” Sharan said. “Command confirmed, hijacking enemy weapon systems. Coordinating with allied units.” Kronos sent the plan data to Omar and Blacksight who got the game plan. “Blacksight fire the arms,” Omar ordered. Blacksight shot the limbs off the closest Lawman while Sharan directed Kronos to use the free arm wrapped in cables to rip the cables free of the other Lawman. Kronos kicked it against the side of a noodle store where it promptly powered itself down. In the meantime, Omar and Blacksight watched as Kronos integrated the cables, their firing mechanisms and bound them together to make one super cable that seemed to crackle with electricity. “Ripcord ordnance has been unlocked,” Kronos said, “Deflector Array also unlocked.” Omar chuckled uncomfortably, “Kronos can evolve and assimilate his own weaponry?” “I can do many things,” Kronos added, “But I need the expertise of my pilot to begin to contemplate what to do. Returning to the task at hand, that Lawman has been deactivated but still retains some of fragments of enemy software which caused it to become hacked.” “I thought it was impossible to hack a Titan’s O.S.” Omar wondered, “Isn’t Titan A.I. too complicated and complex to attempt to violate it?” “In theory,” Sharan said, “Most Titans are still machines until they get a pilot. Titans that don’t have pilots can easily be hacked and taken over by accessing the pilot link software and overwhelming the cognitive centers in the O.S. Then and only then can a Titan be hacked.” Omar approached the Lawman, opened the cockpit and found something strange. A small sphere like object that was wired into the Titan’s systems. “What the hell is this?” Omar ripped out the sphere and handed it to Blacksight. Blacksight scanned it and an alert sounded in his systems. “Alert, classified material detected.” Kronos pulled the sphere from Blacksight’s hands and levitated it with one of his large hands. “Decoding,” Kronos said, “Alert! Project Slaver data key detected!” “Slaver,” Omar said with fear, “Oh no. Kronos destroy that thing!” Without a second order, Kronos crushed it in his hand and let the pieces crumble to the road. “Wait,” Sharan asked, “What is Project Slaver?” Omar was busy climbing onto the Lawman Titan to see if it was still operational. “Kronos, what is Project Slaver?” Kronos was somewhat unwilling to tell her but instead brought up a classified document inside the cockpit. Sharan read through a page or two of the document and her eyes widened in fear. “The IMC built a Titan powerful enough to hack into other Titans?” Sharan asked angrily. Omar didn’t answer her and instead was able to reactivate the Lawman without too much trouble. He got the Titan to its feet and closed the cockpit. “Come on Private,” Omar said, “We need to keep moving and quite possibly get our hands on some weapons. “Aren’t you going to answer me?” Omar turned the Lawman to look at her, “You have a dozen questions and we don’t even have three minutes to discuss them. I am your superior officer and you have to obey me despite your disregard for protocol. There is an enemy combatant somewhere in this city controlling all Titan and Specter units and we don’t even know where to start looking.” The Lawman limped slightly, Sharan saw that they weren’t going to get far. Then she had another idea. “Kronos, do you have a plasma torch onboard?” Kronos searched its storage compartments and affirmed it, “Yes Sharan.” “Good, integrate it into your systems.” Kronos pulled out the plasma torch, a three foot long machine from one of its compartments and fused it with its left arm hand. “Plasma Weld has been unlocked,” Kronos said. Sharan moved Kronos up to Omar’s Lawman and went to work. “What the hell are you doing?” Omar said, “We don’t have time for-” He watched as Kronos repaired the leg servos that had been damaged in combat in under a minute. Omar tested it and found it was almost a military grade repair. “You fixed it?” Omar exclaimed, “Since when can Kronos do that?” “Since I suggested it. Weren’t you paying attention when he said he needs my input to these things?” Omar rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it. But this is going to be useful. If we use guerilla style tactics we can whittle down the enemy Titans and take the puppets out of the puppeteer’s hands.” “Without the metaphors,” Sharan said, “Even if we take out the enemy titans whosoever is controlling them probably has eyes everywhere, even right now…” They both looked up and Blacksight looked to see several search drones hovering overhead with a 16 bit skull wearing an eye patch over one of the eyes. “How do you do,” an electronic voice spoke through a speaker on one of the drones. Sharan and Omar froze, there really was someone tormenting them. “You, you son of a bitch,” Omar shouted, “How did you get your hands on the Blight?” A holographic image appeared on a building behind the drones of a wagging finger. “Naughty, naughty,” the voice said, “We should introduce ourselves first.” The hologram changed to a woman with short red hear wearing a skull mask and a spray painted eye patch. “My name is the Militant. What’s yours?” Some of the drones began charging weapons while the Militant waited for their reply. “Come now we’re all well-mannered people here, except for the pilot in the Lawman.” Omar growled at the hologram but said nothing. “What do you want?” Sharan asked. “Ah straight to business eh?” The Militant said with excitement, “I want you and your Titan Pilot Sharan Musaah.” Sharan was confused why this hacker would want her and Kronos, it didn’t make sense. “Why do you want us?” The Militant changed her hologram to a laughing face and then back to her own. “You refer to your Titan as if it were a person, as if it had a soul? It seems you have more in common with the Militia than the IMC. You and your Titan don’t belong with the IMC. I have been hired and supplied this “supposed” Titan the IMC calls Blight to perform this little demonstration. As you can see I have a flare for overly dramatic and explosive fight scenes like in Goddess Wars by that two bit bitch who doesn’t even know the first thing about warfare!” Sharan knew what Militant was talking about, the actress who tried to be her friend, Jennell. In the back of her mind, Sharan cared not what happened to Jennell or to Igaso. All she cared about was the fight in the here and now. “Why are you threatening civilians?” Sharan asked. “I thought the Militia were humanitarians or are you really terrorists as the media says.” The Militant responded to this by having the drones fire randomly at buildings. Sharan wanted to stop them but then she saw in the many structures that no one was here. “The civilians you are referring to are none other than bottom feeders who are in support of perpetuating this was with the Militia on the Frontier. They never wanted to fight this war but the IMC takes whatever they want and shows no mercy to anyone, not even women and children. And it’s all just to increase their profit margins! To us they are the true terrorists! They are the ones who invaded our home!” The drones resumed their position in front of them all, but Sharan saw from ahead of them there were four more Titans closing on them. These Titans were the Scorch, Northstar, Tone and Ion walking slowly towards them. When they were 100 feet away, they stopped and lowered their weapons. “So I ask again,” the Militant said, “Will you come with us?” Sharan looked at the drones and then at the Titans ahead of them. “Pilot I forbid you to go with this Militia scum,” Omar said, “You are a member of the IMCA and you are bound by contract to do so!” “Be quiet the girls are talking,” Militant turned off Omar’s comms. “Kronos,” Sharan said quietly, “is she lying?” “Negative,” the Titan answered, “Designation Militant is telling the truth.” Sharan was quiet for the longest time while she made her decision. “So what’s it going to be Pilot Sharan?” Militant was twiddling her thumbs in the hologram. Omar turned his Lawman to Sharan and awaited her answer, hoping she would get his message via the Hammond Link she had used to save their lives. Sharan picked up his message, in Morse code. “Sharan,” the message said, “If you betray the IMC you will be wanted as a war criminal and executed. Kronos will become a failed project and sent off to the scrapyard, do you really want that to happen?” No, she didn’t. Instead of answering, she unhooked the broadsword Kronos had stolen from Ronin and held it in a combat stance. “My loyalty is to my brothers in arms,” Sharan said, “We will not be joining you.” With that, Kronos lunged for the Ion that was closest to them and sliced one of the arms clean off. The Ion backed up a few paces firing its rifle while the Scorch stepped in with its flame shield extended. Kronos threw up its Deflector Array to counter the fiery ward took multiple sword swings to hack that arm fueling the shield until it came off. Omar rushed forward with the Lawman, grabbing the discarded Thermite Launcher Scorch had dropped and fired on the Tone. Tone deployed its particle wall and fired repeatedly until it was ready to fire a rocket salvo. Kronos came to Omar’s defense and deflected the rockets back at the Titan. In the back, Northstar was charging up its Plasma Railgun slowly and waiting for a clean shot. “Warning,” Kronos said in the middle of combat, “Enemy Northstar preparing to fire.” Omar and Sharan finished Scorch and Ion off with only Tone and Northstar left. Then Northstar fired is Railgun. The projectile shot out of the railgun at blazing speed, damaging Kronos and the Lawman heavily. “Heavy damage to armor detected,” Kronos said, “Friendly unit critically damaged.” “Sergeant are you alright?” Sharan shouted on comms. The Lawman got to its feet with some difficulty and Omar answered, “I’m good, Lawman is in pretty bad shape but I’ll be fine.” Kronos went to work repairing its armor without anyone saying anything. “Kronos wait,” Omar ordered, “I need repairs more than you do!” “With all due respect, Sergeant Omar,” Kronos said, “Your Titan is nearly in its doomed state. Repairs would be pointless use of my resources. Battlefield projections show I can continue to fight indefinitely. Your projections show you will die if you do not desist.” “Shit Kronos, I order you to administer repairs! I am your commanding officer!” Kronos ignored him and turned back to the Tone and Northstar. Tone had redeployed its particle wall and Northstar took to the air while slowly opening its shoulder mounted rocket pods. “Sharan,” Kronos grabbed her attention, “I need you to focus! We have the greatest chances for success regarding mission parameters. Requesting unlock command for Apex Core.” Sharan was confused, “Apex Core? I didn’t know you had a core ability.” “Pilot,” Kronos repeated, “Requesting unlock command for Apex Core. You must provide voice recognition for it to be accessed.” “But Kronos,” Sharan said, “What does it do?” Kronos didn’t answer her, “Please provide voice recognition. Enemy Flight Core detected. They watched Northstar fly towards them initiating a bombing run, coating the ground with a large volume of rockets and secondary explosions. “Dammit,” Sharan said in a hurry, “Apprentice Level Pilot Sharan Musaah authorizing Apex Core!” Kronos’s systems beeped and chirped in response while something strange was occurring in Kronos’s cockpit screen. The screen went dark for a few seconds and then rebooted. “Apex Core activated,” Kronos’s O.S. said, “Synchronizing systems to Pilot.” Strange restraints appeared around Sharan’s arms and legs while she looked to the top part of the cockpit to see strange cables plug themselves into her pilot helmet. “Kronos want’s going on?” Sharan asked but then she felt intense pain. “Ready for combat,” Kronos said. “Pilot are you ready?” The pain subsided and Sharan felt a clarity she had never felt before, she no longer saw the screen in front of her but instead saw everything Kronos viewed through its external video monitors, or its eyes. She felt all 50 tons of Kronos’s chassis from his powerful arms hydraulics to his nimble leg servos. The strangest part of all was, she felt no fear and no pain. “I am ready,” she said. As the Northstar bombarded them overhead, an incredibly long cable pierced the smoke and wrapped itself around the Titan by pulling it down. There was a loud clang of metal and the ripping of parts under an intense amount of stress. When the smoke finally cleared, Kronos emerged with the Northstar thrusters assimilated to Kronos’s chassis. “It can’t be,” Omar said, “Kronos can’t do that!” “What is going on?” The Militant was freaking out at this point, “All Lawmen, Specters and drones to the area now! Disable that Titan!” More Lawmen crashed through buildings, flanking both sides of Kronos. About ten Lawmen were present. “Get them,” the Militant shouted. The Lawmen rushed Kronos and launched their cables. Instead of trying to dodge the cables, Kronos dropped its own much larger cable like a flail and performed a large sweeping motion, cleaving all of the Lawmen’s cable launching arms clean off. The cable wrapped around the leg of one Lawman and performed one powerful sweeping motion hitting all the other Lawmen with the grappled one being used as a wrecking ball. Kronos grappled with that Lawman, tearing it in half in front of the Militant. All of the Lawmen chassis’ lay broken and destroyed in front of the Militant. She was speechless, but then she smiled when hundreds upon hundreds of Specters came running through the streets in military, law enforcement and even tuxedos from the Gala until they surrounded Kronos. “Let’s try this again,” the Militant said cockily, “Dog pile them!” The Specters rushed Sharan and Kronos with Kronos pulling Specter after Specter off of it only for three more to take the place of a ripped off one. It took five minutes for Kronos to be completely buried in Specters. The Militant laughed manically at the results, she contacted her employer. “Militant to Osiris,” the Militant said, “Come on you bloody doctor!” The video feed switched to the face of a man with a digitally disguised face. “This is Osiris, go ahead,” the voice was a mixture of video static and a voice modulator, “have you done the deed. Is my child safe?” “Your high tech piece of junk is fine. I just buried it in Specters.” “Well done Militant,” Osiris said, “The IMC lockout will continue for as long as is necessary. I will send you your payment once the AIMA has retrieved my child. Do you need extraction?” “Might as well,” the Militant said, “I really wanted to kill some corporate dickheads at the Gala but I have a reputable business to run. Don’t worry I’ll-” The pile of Specters moved and shifted in front of the Militant as more hacked drones arrived to reinforce the existing ones. “What’s going on?” Osiris said, “Do you have my child or not?” The drones came closer to get a better look at the pile when in an instant Kronos broke free releasing a powerful shockwave of electrical energy in an ever expanding dome. The shockwave sent all the drones, Specters and Lawmen flying or crashing into buildings where they were promptly destroyed. Even the Tone that had been present was disabled from the blast. Kronos, on the other hand, fell to one knee. Its doors opened up and Sharan fell out. If Kronos hadn’t extended one of its hands to catch Sharan she would have hit the ground. Sharan was incredibly worn out when she came to. “Easy does it Sharan,” Kronos said, “Your vital signs are weak after using the Apex Core.” “Thank you Kronos,” Sharan said groggily. She looked up at the Titan to see his chassis had changed slightly. “Kronos, what happened to you?” Kronos ran a systems check and said, “All systems operating at peak efficiency.” “That’s not what I mean,” Sharan added. She jumped down from his hand and then pointed to Kronos’s reflection in the glass of a building, “You have horns.” Kronos looked over at its appearance and noted it really did have horns. Two large horns at least seven feet long pointed horizontally outward on the top of his chassis where the external entrance hatch for an Atlas should be but wasn’t. “My chassis appearance is different, that is irrelevant. Warning, I have detected enemy Titan signature. It is the Blight!” “The Blight?” Sharan noted, “You can track it?” “Yes Sharan,” Kronos said, reaching for the 40mm Cannon and performing repairs on its operating system, “Our mission isn’t done. Are you ready pilot?” Sharan didn’t answer. She instinctively ran towards Kronos who opened his cockpit and lay his hand flat to boost her into the cockpit. The door closed behind her and the AR systems fired up. “New Equipment Package detected,” Kronos said, “VTOL Thrusters at the ready. VTOL Thrusters allow for flight time of up to five minutes with this unit before a recharge is necessary.” “Kronos,” Sharan said, “I can’t fly. I don’t have any training in airborne scenarios.” “Noted Pilot,” Kronos added, “Accessing pilot wall running courses. Recalibrating systems to compensate. VTOL Thrusters recalibration successful. Ready to initiate.” Sharan felt the controls around her feet change as Kronos’s systems synced with her jumpkit. “Awaiting pilot input,” Kronos said. Sharan took a deep breath, following the beacon location Kronos had marked on her HUD for the Blight. They were in the southwest most quadrant of the city, near the water. “Let’s make tracks.” Kronos ran forward at Sharan’s command, jumping into the air with the assistance of its thrusters and smashing the side of the building with Kronos’s heavy chassis. Sure enough, Kronos was performing a wall run like any pilot worth their salt was doing, but leaving a bit of wreckage behind. The Titan thrust jumped between the buildings and streets while following the beacon. Omar kicked the hatch open of the Lawman and stood amidst the many dismantled Specters. Blacksight rejoined Omar from cover and looked up at the trail Kronos left behind. “I never thought I would see the day,” Omar said, “A Titan fighting and moving like a Pilot.” “Kronos is a valuable addition to the IMC,” Blacksight said, “We are lucky to have someone like Sharan on our side.” “I don’t think it’s a matter of luck Blacksight,” Omar added, “She is committed to that Titan. If you were ever to separate her from it you would feel the Titan’s wrath.” Sharan and Kronos were moving at a good clip through the cityscape of Hong Kong towards the docks. A small squadron of Goblins warped in overhead, the resounding shockwave broke glass in the buildings around them. “Enemy Goblins detected,” Kronos said, “We are gaining on them.” “Are you ok Kronos,” Sharan asked, “You seem more focused than before.” Kronos said nothing, Sharan noticed it. He really is more focused on the mission. Then, all of a sudden, a much larger ship warped above the city. It was a Titan Carrier. The resounding warp sent a powerful wave from the aftershock of the warp, causing everything within its vicinity. Whole buildings were destroyed and Kronos was swept up into that shockwave. “Brace yourself Sharan,” Kronos warned, “Enemy Titan Carrier detected.” “I know Kronos,” Sharan shouted in annoyance. The shockwave knocked them off of the buildings and forced them to the ground. Debris had fallen on top of them, but Kronos shook it off within seconds. “Pilot are you alright?” Sharan shook off her dazed state, “Never better Kronos, they’ve destroyed our express routes. Can you hoof it to the port?” Kronos engaged his thrusters and said, “Yes.” They started running towards the place the carrier and other dropships were, traversing the newly created field of debris. It took them five minutes to get there only to find Lawmen engaging with Atlases at the port where the carrier was hovering over. Kronos moved towards the Lawmen and turned on its FFR (Friend or Foe Recognition) system to show it was on their side. One Lawmen saw the twenty five foot Titan and gestured for the Titan to join them. Once Kronos was there, the Lawman’s hatch opened up and Sharan found Jordan was inside it. “Hey kid,” Jordan said, “Are you having fun yet?” Kronos’s hatch opened and Sharan met his gaze, “Colonel, you’re alright?” “I am Private,” Jordan nodded, “Ever since that Militant lady hacked into the Lawmen and set them against the security forces things have been amok. We almost lost hope when those Specialist Titans went after you and the Sergeant. He’s ok right?” “Yes sir,” Sharan said, “We’ve been tracking the Militant’s signal to the port here. She’s planning to escape with the AIMA.” “Is that so,” Jordan snickered, “I’m looking forward to ripping her genitals out and burning them right in front of her.” That statement made Sharan wince, but then she saw Jordan’s Lawman had taken some damage to one of its arms. Without asking him, Kronos administered repairs and fixed up the arm after one minute. Jordan was speechless but he nodded his thanks. “So Kronos can do that now?” “Yes he can.” “Well good because we’ve been getting hammered for the last twenty minutes and our Lawmen are is terrible shape. Fix each of them up and then we might consider pushing to these bastards.” “Colonel Jordan,” Kronos said, “Armor Fusor requires one minute worth of time to recharge between uses. There is not enough time to fully repair all allied units.” One Lawman near them took a salvo of rockets to the cockpit and exploded, the explosion could be seen all across the port area. “Shit,” Jordan shouted, “We’re not going to last much longer!” Sharan looked towards the docks and saw a few hijacked Widows landing on the edge of the freight yard. She could see the Militant among the enemy Atlas and Stryder Titans, the Blight was about to board one of the transports. “We can’t wait any longer!” Sharan shouted on the comms, “Kronos, can you unleash the Northstar rocket pods, all of the rockets?” Kronos ran calculations, “Yes I can, however, using all ammunition will purge the weapon systems from my chassis. Recommend we fire from an elevation of 846 feet for maximum area saturation.” Sharan thought up something, “Kronos, can you hover in the air for that attack?” “Yes,” Kronos added, “However, like before, flight systems will burn out and be purged from weapon systems.” “Do it.” Kronos opened its rocket pods and fired its thrusters, climbing to a few feet above its projected firing elevation. And then, the rockets flew from the pods. A nearly endless deluge of rockets rained down from Kronos. Experienced Titan Pilots took cover while the less experienced were drowned by ordnance and exploded in the freight yard. Jordan saw what Sharan was doing, slightly amazed by what the Kronos was capable of. “She’s giving us covering fire men! Push up, push up! Go, go, go!” Jordan and the remaining Lawmen broke ranks and sprinted as fast as their damaged chasses could go. A couple Lawmen collapsed underneath the strain of pushing the chasses beyond their limit. The pilots driving them hopped out and boarded friendly Titans passing by with practiced finesse. “Hurry Jordan!” Sharan said, “Only 60 rockets remaining!” Jordan pushed his Lawman further until he and about eleven remaining Lawmen had reached the sight of Sharan’s suppressing fire. “I’m out!” Sharan shouted, “Kronos, set a crash course for the Colonel’s position! “Understood pilot,” Kronos said, using one last spurt of fuel to boost their way towards Jordan’s position. While they descended rapidly, the rocket pods, thrusters and relevant weapon systems detached from Kronos, falling to the ground or into the sea. “Colonel Jordan,” Sharan said, “We’re making our way towards you! Avoid the landing marker!” Jordan looked at his feet and saw the marker, “Got it! Get out of the way people!” He and his men cleared the way for Sharan and Kronos and five seconds later they landed on the sight. Upon recovering, Kronos grabbed his Broadsword and made ready for hand to hand combat. “Push forward men!” Jordan shouted, “We’ve almost broken their lines!” Lawmen had started to run out of ammunition and resorted to charging the enemy Titans and fight metal fist to fist. The enemy Atlas and Stryder Titans remaining continued to hold the line while some of the more experienced pilots pulled back to the Widows. Overhead, the Militia Titan Carrier was priming its engines for jump. The carrier scrambled Hornets to provide additional air support for the remaining Militia Titans. “Warning,” Kronos broadcasted to allied pilots, “Enemy carrier is readying for low orbit fold jump. We have five minutes before they are ready to jump.” “Shit,” Jordan continued, “We won’t make it in time to stop them.” Suddenly, several capsules started burning in the atmosphere above their heads. Sharan and Jordan saw these and wondered if they were reinforcements. “Hey Colonel,” the familiar voice of Lieutenant Colonel Karaz said, “Did you save some fight for us?” Jordan shouted his jubilation, “LC Karaz! What took you so damn long? We’ve been getting hammered down here for the past two hours!” “Stow it Colonel,” Karaz said sarcastically, “The enemy jamming equipment was too strong for us! The higher ups just released the intel regarding their Project Slaver and we’re pissed! I have thirty expert level pilots ready to shit up these Militia bastards!” “Lieutenant Karaz,” Kronos added, “Enemy Militia Carrier will be ready to fold jump in three minutes and forty seven seconds. Enemy pilots and Titans have already boarded with Project Slaver Blight Titan. We are running out of time.” The thirty Titans, a mixture of Atlas, Stryders and Ogres, including Karaz’s Titan which was a Tone, all landed about one hundred feet behind Sharan and Jordan’s group. The readied up and starting pushing the main line. It was a chaotic mixture of weapon fire from Titans and Pilots. Titans were pushing up while some pilots from the reinforcements disembarked from their Titans and prepped for a Fastball. Sharan remembered when that construction worker assisted her during the training exercise she was a part of. The Pilots were thrown over stacks of freight containers and landed on top of enemy Titans, seeking to damage and disarm the Militia Titans. Karaz, Sharan and Jordan pushed up and destroyed the last of the Militia who had remained behind. Widow transports and Goblins rejoined the carrier and it fired its thrusters. “Warning,” Kronos said on comms, “Enemy carrier is firing engines. Fold jump imminent! Brace for shockwave! Brace for shockwave!” In an instant, the carrier jumped away from the port, creating a massive shockwave which ripped apart the freight yard, the port and some of Hong Kong. IMC Pilots and Titans were sent flying in each and every direction. Small tidal waves washed over the city and buildings crumbled from the force of the shockwave. A quarter of Hong Kong had been decimated by the Militia carrier. Kronos held itself tightly in a ball to protect Sharan inside him from taking any damage from the shockwave. When the dust settled, Kronos found itself under heavy steel girders and debris, slowly removing them as it climbed out. “Pilot Sharan,” Kronos said, “Are you alright?” No answer. “Pilot Sharan!” Kronos opened his hatch and gently lifted Sharan out of the cockpit. Scanning her, he found she was simply unconscious with a few scrapes and injuries. While standing over her, Kronos studied his pilot and found there were no internal injuries. Blacksight, who had been outside of the entire fight made its way to Kronos and registered itself as a friendly. “Is pilot Sharan hurt?” Blacksight asked. Kronos, didn’t even make contact with the old Specter. “Vitals are strong, pilot is unconscious. Shock of blast wave rendered pilot stunned. Activating distress beacon.” A flashing red beacon flashed on one of Kronos’s cameras continuously, but the smoke from the debris was too thick. “Air contains pollutants that will jeopardize pilot’s welfare.” Blacksight said, “Suggest returning pilot to Gala Hall.” Kronos nodded and picked Sharan delicately and placed her back in his cabin. They moved slowly through the debris, there were cries of help from police, civilians and the struggling bodies of Specters, Marvins and Titans trapped beneath the building debris. The humans cried out for help from Kronos and Blacksight, but the two ignored them and continued onward towards Memorial Center. New Titanfall signatures, Goblin and even IMC carriers were detected in lower orbit. “Enemy jamming signal is gone,” Blacksight confirmed, “Recovery beacon is being received.” Once they left the destroyed part of Hong Kong, they reached the Memorial Center to find Omar, Igaso, Jennell, Amelia and the guests of the Gala surrounded by ambulances, Goblins, Titans, news agencies and Marvins outfitted with medical scanning equipment. None of them noticed Kronos and Blacksight step through the smoke and debris, all of them were too caught up in the terror attack and their own stardom to realize the presence of Kronos and Blacksight. “They don’t care about my pilot,” Kronos said coldly, “Those humans are fickle.” “They cannot help it,” Blacksight said, “They are only human after all.” Omar looked to the unlit north side of the city where the debris started and found Kronos and Blacksight. He broke away from the cameras and rushed over to them. “Kronos, Blacksight,” he said, “Am I glad to see you! Where is Sharan?” Kronos touched the doors to his cabin and said nothing. “Is she alright?” Again, Kronos did not answer him. “I said is she alright? Answer me Kronos! I am your superior officer.” Kronos opened his hatch doors and delicately lowered Sharan down in his hands. “She is unharmed, Sergeant,” Blacksight said, “She is unconscious.” Omar breathed a sigh of relief, “Where is the Colonel and LC?” “They are still trapped somewhere under the debris…out there.” Kronos pointed to the remains of Hong Kong’s port. Again, Omar grew cross with the Titan. “Why didn’t you look for them, huh Kronos? Your primary protocol is to uphold the mission! Without the Colonel or LC we can’t strategize for a counterattack. We need them found!” “Objection,” Kronos said, “My first directive is to link to my pilot, my second directive is to uphold the mission and my third directive is to protect my pilot. I am unable to link to my pilot while she is in this state so my directive to uphold the mission becomes moot and my third directive takes precedence. Until my pilot recovers my mission is to protect my pilot. And I will do that!” Kronos said those last words with finality. A beleaguered Omar stared up at the Titan and shook his head. “I’ve had enough of this,” he said angrily, “Kronos, activate override Omega 9er, 5, 3, 7, Alpha! Unlink from pilot!” Kronos recognized the code and a section of his programming began running the override when Sharan awoke in pain. Omar was surprised by her scream that he rushed over to help her. She immediately pushed him aside while she wrestled and held her head. “Ah! Make it stop! Stop the override!” Sharan screamed, “It’s too much! The pain is overwhelming!” Omar looked between the two of them and he directed his anger at Kronos, “Stop this you hunk of junk! You’re going to kill her! You performed an intrusive link with her?” “I did,” Kronos said, “But she agreed to it before I did anything. She will die in one minute if you do not stop the override.” “You bloody sadistic toaster,” Omar shouted, “If you kill her I swear-” “30 seconds!” Omar gritted his teeth and said, “Fine! Fine! Terminate override!” Sharan ceased convulsing and passed out again. Kronos’s code returned to normal and he grabbed Omar with his free left hand. Taken by surprise, Omar tried to break free only for Kronos to tighten his grip. He looked into the red FFR of Kronos and gulped. “Let me go, now! That is an order!” “You threatened the well-being of my pilot,” Kronos warned, “If you attempt such a deed again, I will not hesitate to terminate you. Even if you are an IMC allied pilot.” Omar nodded slowly and Kronos set him down and his FFR returned to normal. The rest of the crowd finally noticed the three of them, causing Igaso, Jennell, Amelia and a mixture of medical personnel and news reporters rushed over. Kronos covered Sharan with both his hands, preventing medical staff tried to approach them. “Kronos will not relinquish pilot Sharan unless you guarantee Kronos and I to travel with her.” Blacksight placed himself between the crowd and Kronos. “What are you talking about?” Amelia said with her dress torn, “Give her over now! You will see her once we analyze and download your combat data. Now do as I say!” Kronos refused. Amelia ordered him again and the Titan did not comply. The crowd started directing its attention to Amelia and her inability to control Kronos. Camera after camera flashed in her face while drones with video feeds recorded his almost shattered perfect complexion. “Madam Amelia,” the reporter Alissa said, “Do you see your lack of control over this Titan to be the failure on your part to produce obedient machinery to serve the IMC? If so, can you go into detail as to what you will do to replace the Kronos class?” The constant barrage of questions and distractions from the press was getting to Amelia, but she pushed them out of her mind and spoke with absolute calm. “Friends, shareholders, esteemed colleagues,” she said with a beautiful smile, “This incident and attack only reinforces the need for the Kronos class of Titan. I would like to announce we have already put into production new variant classes of the Kronos I am revealing to you all now.” Silence overcame the crowd, the excitement of the new Titan variants gave them a reason to stay quiet amidst the screams for help coming from the city. Hundreds of rescue personnel and Titans were doing the job while Amelia continued with her improvised presentation. Kronos’s systems were overclocked from his anger, new Titans just like him were being made…meaning he might be replaced. “All I can give you now is the names of our new Kronos Titans and what they do, that is all.” They waited with baited breath. Amelia pulled a holographic tablet out her diamond studded purse and showed a small preview of each of the new variants of Kronos. The first was of a Titan with multiple vents covering the chassis while it carried a large grenade launcher weapon. “This is Gaia,” Amelia began, “Gaia is a thermonuclear Titan inspired from the production of the Scorch Titan and armed with a molten variety of thermite. In essence, she can launch and use magma she creates with her own reactor.” She flipped to another Titan, it had a large horns on its head, a sensor array near the cockpit making it look like it had a beard and carried with it a 40mm Cannon. It looked like a Viking in old armor. “The Kronos you are looking at is called the Odin,” she continued, “It specializes in information technology, ranged fire support and sustained skirmishes. It sees all, knows all and can assist allied pilots in the field with its ground penetrating harmonics.” While she changed to another Titan, Sharan awoke with her head throbbing from a splitting headache. Kronos noticed her arise and placed his hands around her in case she fell over. “Ow,” she said, “Kronos? Where are we?” “Back at the Hong Kong Memorial Center,” Kronos replied, “I carried you here after the shockwave decimated the port of Hong Kong.” “What about the others, LC Karaz? Colonel Jordan? Is everyone alright?” Kronos took a moment, listening to the constant chatter over the emergency personnel comms and said, “Initial reports state we only lost eleven IMC pilots and 1,203 noncombatants with fifty thousand still unaccounted for. Pilots Karaz and Jordan are alive, though.” Sharan covered her mouth and cried, “By Allah, this should never have happened. I should have done something to stop this! I failed to do my duty.” Before she could blame herself even more, Kronos scooped her up gently and held her in his metal hand. “There was nothing you could have done pilot,” Kronos said without emotion, “We were caught off guard by the lengths the Militia would go to accomplish their mission.” She calmed down enough to realize something, “Their mission! From the chatter we picked up on their systems, they were trying to acquire you.” “Yes,” Kronos confirmed, “For reasons I lack further data to extrapolate further conclusions.” Igaso and Jennell peeled away from the crowd silently and made their way over to Sharan, Kronos and Blacksight. Blacksight stood between them, acting as a guard. “State your business,” Blacksight said, “Civilians are not allowed here.” “Get out of the way you damn machine,” Igaso rudely ordered, “My Sharan, my love is injured and needs medical attention.” Jennell, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction to the battle that just happened, “Oh my God! Oh my God! I can’t believe that just happened! Sharan, sweetie, we have to discuss a movie deal or something! What we just went through has to be in my movie. You have to be in my movie. All the cutest boys will want to have sex with you! The best boy toys will jump at the chance to make your night pleasurable in the Fallen Pantheon.” Sharan, in truth, ignored both of their conversations. She was too deep in thought with Kronos over who would go so as to ally themselves with the Militia and go through all this trouble to crash a city, give over a highly classified Titan and try to steal Kronos. “Sharan,” Igaso said loudly, “Don’t you remember? Your parents promised you to my family. You have a duty to fulfill. If you do not…my family will cut their financial support for your family.” Sharan’s eyes widened and Jennell reached for her phone to record this scene, like it was part of her favorite drama. Kronos set her down and she stormed her way up to Igaso. “What did you say?” Igaso regained his composure, “Ever since you joined the IMC, your parents have lost everything trying to get you back from them. They’ve sued the Hammond Robotics Cairo Division for forcing you to join against your will. As of a month ago, they no longer have any money to their names. My family agreed to forgive their debt if you become engaged to me.” Sharan’s eyes crossed, “What exactly do you want from me? To give birth to a child, or two, or ten? To be a good wife and take care of all the cleaning at home? Do everything that you want me to do?” Igaso chuckled while shaking his head, “Are you serious? Of course not! Maybe I would want to have a child or adopt one. We could also have one genetically spliced from our DNA. Do you seriously think I was going to be one of those extremist bastards who fought in the Middle East or decapitated peoples’ heads like it was the Arabian Nights all over again? My family is more open to change than your traditionalist family. To be honest, I don’t even want to marry you! You are too manly for my tastes, I’d rather marry someone else of Jennell’s breeding, but that is my preference.” “Aw you are so sweet,” Jennell said, ‘As you know I am single and-” The pilot Sharan was stunned by his revelation, for the longest time she thought Igaso was from a family that was traditional in the old ways of Islam, but it turns out it was her own family. Hearing that they had dug a hole of debt to try and get her back made her happy, however, it also disgusted her that they did this just to get her to marry Igaso. “Igaso,” Sharan said, “As much as I understand your proposal, I must humbly decline.” “What?” Igaso was stunned, “But if you don’t your parents will remain in debt for the foreseeable future! That debt will then fall to you!” Kronos knelt down, allowing Sharan to embark. “Let them dig themselves out of their own grave,” Sharan said from the cockpit, “I didn’t do this to them, I didn’t even ask them to sue Hammond Robotics. I’m not coming back to them, ever. So know that I will not feel bad if they have to spend the rest of their miserable lives paying for it. I’m with the IMC now. The war with the Militia takes precedence over the matters of civilians.” The hatch closed and Sharan gave Blacksight an order, “Blacksight, confiscate Jennell’s camera.” Blacksight grabbed Jennell’s camera right out of her hands and crushed it in his hand. “Hey,” Jennell said, “That was a ten thousand credit Galactic Receiver, state of the art! I had all of my family pictures on there, I-” “Be glad it’s not your neck,” Sharan said, “Blacksight, let’s go.” The Specter made his way over to Kronos and the Titan lifted the small robot soldier onto his back. They walked away from the Memorial Center and back towards the port. The crowd paid little heed to the three of them, now that Amelia had just released the first footage of the new Kronos Titans, they didn’t care about the first one. He was now obsolete. “Pilot Sharan,” Kronos said, “I am receiving an encrypted transmission. It is from the Militant!” Kronos stopped in his tracks. Sharan didn’t know what she should do, should she report it to the Decisive and wait for orders or should she follow the message and take matters into her own hands. “Kronos,” Sharan said, “Decrypt the transmission, play on a private audio feed.” “Understood.” The Titan played the transmission and the insignia of the Militant appeared on her imaging screen. “Well, well, well,” the Militant said, “I didn’t think you would actually respond, pilot of the Kronos. Or should I say Sharan Musaah?” “What do you want Militant?” Sharan said, “I should be reporting your traitorous ass to the IMC, but I’m not going to.” “Ooh! Now this is interesting!” The Militant’s insignia spun once inside the cockpit, “You want to know what I want? Well it’s quite simple! My client, the Seeder Corps, the section of the Militia that attacked tonight wants to meet with you and your Titan. All they want is a peaceful get together. There will even be tea and biscuits if you’re interested. This offer will expire in one minute!” The message shut off and Blacksight spoke, “Pilot, you know that this is a trap. If we go we will be playing right into their hands. IMC protocol dictates that we must inform IMC Command as soon as possible. They have access to the Blight so they can reach out and do whatever they want.” “I know Blacksight,” Sharan said, “I know this is really stupid, but…I want to know why the Militia didn’t go after civilians or why they spared me back when I was with Sergeant Omar and AIMA was fighting to get control of the SERE Kit. There are a lot of questions that I have, and we’re not going to get them hanging around here.” “I agree,” Kronos said, “These circumstances cannot be mere coincidence. There is no way a Militia Fleet could make their way back to the Core Systems and do all the things they did without…inside help.” “What are you saying Kronos,” Sharan asked, “There might be a traitor within the IMC?” “It is highly likely, however, I lack further data to form further conclusions.” Sharan sighed heavily, “Alright. Hey Militant.” “Yes?” The modulated voice of the Militant appeared again. “I am ready to accept your offer.” “Excellent. Follow the waypoints I am sending to your HUD. They will take you to the city.” “Why? Are you going to ambush us in Hong Kong?” “Maybe…but Hong Kong is crawling with IMC forces. If you take a stroll through a ruined city, emergency personnel will think you are there to help. No one will be any the wiser. “Very well,” Sharan said, “Lead on.” Kronos, Sharan and Blacksight made their way back through the demolished part of Hong Kong. Goblins converted into ambulances and anti-fire units dotted the skies while Titans dug through the wreckage for civilians trapped underneath. Occasionally, Sharan and Kronos stopped to assist a medical team by hoisting a group of civilians out of holes while doctors and first responders saw to their injuries. Once they were safely out of harm’s way, Sharan and Kronos would continue on their way. “You’re doing the right thing,” the Militant said, “All those IMC bastards wouldn’t lift a finger to assist the civilians unless it benefitted them in some way.” “I’m not doing this to please you,” Sharan replied, “They are asking for help and I’m not about to forsake those who can’t help themselves.” “Whatever your reasons, this is what the Militia is fighting for, freeing the Frontier from the IMC’s bureaucratic seizure of territory that they believe is rightfully theirs. And it’s all to reach their next profit margin or ensure they hit some quota for the next decade or so. All at the expense of homesteaders and farmers!” Sharan continued on in silence until they reached the port area which was the sight of the last battle before the Militia Carrier warped out. It was completely vacated except for a couple of medical personnel seeing to what appeared to be Militia pilots. Behind them were a couple Titans and a few Widow transport ships. “Pay them no heed,” the Militant said, “Those are our people there getting the Militia pilots you roughed up pretty good. They won’t attack you, but they might take potshots at you for killing their friends.” The Militant laughed hysterically, but Sharan ignored the laughter. Kronos moved past the medical team and approached one of the Widows. The hatch closed behind them and the voice of the Militant appeared on a video feed inside the ship. “Welcome to Seeder Airlines,” the Militant said, “Buckle up, it’s going to be a long flight! All passengers please note that the time to pass out is now if you are feeling that good old battlefield fatigue. But seriously pilot, you might want to get some sleep. We will have you with us by the time you wake up.” The message switched off and red lights came on in the ships bay. Kronos knelt down and Sharan could feel the motions of the ship, it was taking off and starting to leave the atmosphere. The adrenaline finally beginning to wear off, Sharan fell into a deep sleep. “Kronos,” she mumbled. “Yes pilot,” he answered. “Wake me up when we get there.” “Of course pilot.” Sleep over came her while the g-forces of the ship rocked her back and forth like a babe in a cradle. Category:Blog posts